Extraña enfermedad
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Gaz y Zim comienzan a sufrir de una extraña enfermedad después de un castigo perfecto para los dos...ella buscara una respuesta en un diario y él en su computadora...él es un invasor en todo tema y ella una sádica gamer...ambos inexpertos trataran de perfeccionar ese rito tan extraño que les causa tanto placer...
1. Gotica lotia

GOTICA LOLITA

Nunca en vida me han dado respuestas verdaderas, siempre me han tratado como una niña a la cual hay que cuidar del estúpido mundo violento de haya afuera, mph que estúpidos son todos, nunca me protegieron si no que me dejaron al borde de la soledad y me transformaron en lo que soy ahora, una maldita antisocial que no puede vivir en conjunto con los humanos ya que he llegado a desarrollar un profundo odio hacia ellos; no pretendo hacerme la víctima, después de todo no lo soy, yo me forje esta personalidad porque así lo quise, pero aun ante esto no descarto la acusación de que todos tuvieron algo que ver en la creación de lo que soy, mi padre principalmente al dejarnos así, abandonados, a mi hermano y a mi desde que prácticamente éramos bebes, sin embargo él es la única persona por la cual he sentido gran respeto y amor, ni siquiera mi cabezón hermano por el cual solo siento algo de estimación ha logrado tener mi atención sin poner algún pretexto o desprecio.

Mi estúpido hermano con su horrible obsesión por lo paranormal también me ha propiciado a ser así, después de todo nunca me cuido lo mejor posible como para darse cuenta de que yo sufría y mucho, mi madre tiene falta justificada, pero aun así me ayudó a ser una chica sombría, pues murió en el parto pero dejo todo su "amor" para que yo creciera en un ambiente lleno de "confianza y felicidad", ¡mph! Que estúpida, me dejó todo lo que era suyo, su maldito diario negro y rosa que cuenta su patética vida, su estúpido romance y su estúpida maternidad hasta el día de su estúpida muerte, estúpido es una buena palabra para definir la vida de aquellos que me hicieron miserable pero también para aquellos que apenas conozco y ya me caen mal, por desgracia mi estúpida madre también dejo escritos un motón de consejos y platicas maternales para hacer que mi crecimiento no fuera tan misterioso para mí. Sí es verdad podría ignorarlo y no leer nada de esa estupidez pero hasta yo soy lo suficientemente lista para saber que mi crecimiento sí iba a ser algo misterioso para mí y que la única forma de no rebajarme al nivel de los demás para lograr preguntar acerca de los misterios de mi crecimiento era consultando ese horroroso libro de una gótica.

-¡Gaz, es hora de irnos a la escuela! ¡Date prisa y baja!- me grito Dib desde fuera de mi puerta a pesar de que esta estaba entre abierta, seguro ha aprendido la lección, ¡nuca en su vida debe entrar a mi habitación por nada del mundo!, esa regla incluye a papá, aunque de él no me preocupo ya que casi nunca está en casa, y también incluye a ese enano verde de Zim ya que le ha dado por espiar a su "némesis" aun en su "fortaleza", yo no se lo impedí pero la única condición era no invadir mi espacio personal si no jure que lo destruiría, increíblemente se mostró dócil y de acuerdo con mi condición pero, ¿triste? A su vez. El recordar a Zim me hizo también recordar que no me llevaba mi juego conmigo, el esclavo del juego 3, lo tome de la cama junto a mi mochila y salí de mi cuarto para bajar las escaleras y llegar a la sala donde mi hermano cabezón me esperaba.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Gaz?- pregunto Dib levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-Solo recordaba-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tu voz me llena de una rabia incontrolable así que será mejor que te calles la boca o si no sufrirás un castigo peor que el infierno- dije cortante saliendo de la casa para empezar nuestro recorrido a la escuela.

-Pero que mal genio- dijo él cerrando la puerta para llegar a alcanzarme, seguimos caminado por un rato, así en total silencio, que realmente no me incomodaba, es más me fascinaba hasta que el tonto de mi hermano no quiso preservarlo.

-Sí que ha pasado tiempo ¿no? Míranos ya vamos en primero de preparatoria-

-Corrijo yo debería ir en tercero de secundaria-

-Si pero según los profesores eres muy lista, tanto que tienes que ir un curso más adelante-

-Solo son unos cobardes que no me soportan en el mismo entorno, son muy débiles-

-Si ya se me hacía que tenían que librarse de ti-

-De hecho querían pasarme tres cursos más allá pero mi coeficiente no daba más que para adelantarme un curso-

-¡Por Júpiter! Así que eres muy inteligente Gaz-

-Bueno yo no pierdo mí tiempo tratando de hacer que toda la escuela vea que Zim es un alienígena-

-Pero realmente lo es, además eso no es perder el tiempo estoy salvando a la humanidad-

-Ustedes dos son un par de infantiles, ¿y que si quiere conquistar al mundo? No es lo suficientemente listo como para hacerlo y tú no estás salvando a la humanidad eres demasiado tonto para hacerlo-

-Tal vez digas eso, pero no lo dirás cuando lleguemos a la escuela y te encuentres con un Zim enano para su supuesta edad- dijo esto muy contento haciendo énfasis de su estatura, sí, Dib había crecido y por lo menos media un metro ochenta pero seguía con su estúpido look infantil y un poco gótico y su cabeza seguía igual o más grande que antes, yo también había cambiado demasiado mi estatura había superado el metro sesenta y mi cabello había crecido haciendo que me llegara hasta la cintura prevaleciendo con su forma de mandíbulas, seguía vistiendo con ropa obscura pero ya no tan infantil, seguía con la misma blusa y medias a rayas y utilizaba encima una remera negra de largo hasta la cintura y una minifalda negra, mi colgante de calavera lo había ajustado para que ahora fuera una gargantilla y utilizaba unas botas negras.

Es cierto, no recuerdo la estatura de Zim ya que no me había topado cara a cara con él en años ya que gracias a Dib nos habíamos mudado por un tiempo a una distinta ciudad para que exorcizaran nuestro hogar de 1235 espíritus malignos desatados por Dib, veníamos a la escuela en la misma ciudad pero por los ajustados horarios ambos apenas podíamos ver a Zim y ahora después de 4 largos años lo volveré a verlo frente a frente, me pregunto por qué no puedo quitarme esta ¿emoción? Que me rodea ante el pensamiento de volver a verlo, ahh deje de pensar en ello y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la preparatoria y entrar en el recinto para ir a la dirección y poder decir mi situación.

-No vayas a avergonzarme en mi primer día de clases Dib- dije dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a lo que él contestó muy nervioso.

-No, no podría querida hermanita jajajaja-

Lo deje ahí y me adentre a la dirección donde me dieron mi horario y mi primera clase asignada, descubrí que la primera clase, la de química, la compartía con mi hermano pero no con el enano verde, eso me ¿desilusionó? No, no, no deja de pensar en ello, ahh pues me dirigí a un asiento vacío lejos de mi hermano y tome nota para iniciar la clase.

Después de un largo y aburrido periodo de 150 minutos salí a mi siguiente clase que era arte, mmm bueno al menos no será tan aburrida como química ya que a mí me gusta el arte, entre a la sala y mi vista se dirigió a una vista azul que se centró en mi cuando entre al aula, eran los ojos de Zim, me apresure a sentarme a su lado y aun no sé por qué lo hice, al sentarme lo salude indiferentemente.

-Hola Zim-

-Hola pequeña Gaz- vaya no se ha olvidado de mí, eso me sorprende y ¿alegra? ¿Desde cuándo yo siento alegría eh?

-Veo que ahora compartiremos clase-

-Si pequeña amante de la pizza, tienes el gran honor de estar en presencia del gran Zim sin que te pueda hacer algún daño- dijo acercándoseme peligrosamente al rostro.

-Claro que si lo que tú digas estúpido bicho verde- dije alejándome un poco de su rostro ya que ponía ¿nerviosa?, ¡ahhggg! ¡¿Desde cuándo yo tengo tantos sentimientos que no estén relacionados con el odio?! No le preste más atención y me dispuse a centrar mi rostro ligeramente sonrojado, ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!, en la clase recién comenzada y vi como mi compañero imito mi acción ya que se alejaba de mi mientras se oía entrar al profesor, después revisaría ese estúpido diario para ver si había respuesta ante mi raro comportamiento.


	2. Castigo perfecto

**CAPITULO 2: CASTIGO PERFECTO**

Había revisado el diario de mamá como doscientas veces de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda ya hasta podría decirse que me lo sabía de memoria pero aun así no aceptaba lo que me tenía como respuesta, aquellas palabras que una madre gótica escribió en su diario maternal, me decía que yo estaba fijándome en el sexo opuesto, que seguramente algún chico me gustaba y que no era malo, que eso era de humanos, que aunque no me gustara el hecho de eso, porque seguramente no lo haría, era verdad y que iba a pasar inevitablemente, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?!, ¡¿Cómo?! Incluso después de muerta se atrevía a cuestionar mi razonamiento, yo sabía bien que eso de una "atracción" no podía ser posible y menos en mi persona, yo era alguien fría, sombría y antisocial no era apta para relacionarme con las personas y menos con el sexo opuesto; además ese estúpido bicho verde no sabía bien si era hombre o mujer, si así se le podía clasificar, y por tanto no se le podía llamar atracción por el sexo opuesto.

Deje de darle vueltas a ese ridículo tema y me propuse a dormir pues al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela. Al despertarme hice mi rutina diaria y monótona de cada día, me levante, tome una ducha, tome mi desayuno como siempre con alguna molestia pues mi odioso hermano se había acabado el cereal y yo me había quedado con las ganas de hojuelas de maíz cubiertas de chocolate pero tuve que conformarme con un simple tazón de avena y jugo de naranja para después marcharme hacia la escuela para iniciar un aburrido y monótono día.

Llegue a mi segundo día de preparatoria y descubrí para alegría mía que solo compartía una clase con mi estúpido hermano y aparte solo la tenía dos días a la semana, eso me lleno por un momento de una paz interna pero esta desapareció pronto al darme cuenta que compartía todas las demás clases con el infantil de Zim y lo hacia todos los días. Así paso una semana y después de ese corto plazo ya gozaba de una reputación que decía que yo era una chica antisocial y sombría a la que nadie debía de provocar o sufriría algo más horrible que el infierno, pero a pesar de todo esto todavía había dos profesores que se atrevían a cuestionarme, la profesora de matemáticas que era la profesora Bitters y el profesor de literatura, y algunos otros idiotas que no aprendían la lección, entre ellos mi hermano Dib y el enano verde de Zim y alguno que otro que aún no me conocían y un día como otro un idiota de esos apareció retándome.

-Dime una vez más… ¡¿Cuál es el estúpido juego del que hablabas?!- dije yo mientras tenia debajo de mi bota a un chico que sollozaba pidiendo perdón.

-¡Lo siento, realmente lo siento, no quise ofender tu juego!-

-¿Y?- indague acercándome a su rostro con una mirada asesina.

-¡Y es el mejor juego que pueda existir!-

-Así está mejor- quite mi bota de su cara para luego patearlo- Ahora lárgate- termine esa escena y me dispuse a entrar en clases ya que la campana había sonado, mientras iba caminando se escuchó una voz muy peculiar.

-Bonito espectáculo pequeña Gaz- dijo un estúpido enano verde a mi lado.

-¿Y qué?- inquirí molesta.

-Nada, nada solo te halagaba esa maldad tuya-

-Sí, sí ¿Qué quieres? Habla deprisa mi tiempo se acaba- dije viendo la puerta de mi aula cerrada, aunque aún no entendía por qué él no se preocupaba por entrar, nunca había faltado a una clase para parecer "normal" y ahora mismo él nos detenía a los dos.

-Te he dicho que solo quería halagarte por ese suceso- dijo sonriendo con malicia, yo contuve la cólera que me había provocado al desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo y me di la vuelta ignorándolo y dirigiéndome al salón, entre al aula tratando de que el profesor no me notara al entrar pero eso no sucedió, se dio cuenta de mi acción y entonces me detuvo levantándome la voz.

-¡Gazelene!- ¡uy! como odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo, solo trate de dirigirle una mirada asesina a lo que él me respondió.

-Señorita no me intimida, por favor salga del aula y no le enviare ningún reporte a su padre- ante lo mencionado gruñí con rabia y me dispuse a salir del salón y fue cuando mis compañeros comenzaron a burlarse de mí, yo solo me moleste a enviarles una mirada asesina haciendo que todos dejaran de reírse, se atemorizaron y pusieran pálidos.

-Idiotas- musite para luego marcharme del aula.

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo fuera del salón de literatura fastidiándome con cada recuerdo del estúpido Zim y lo que había provocado -¡Ahh! Eres un estúpido Zim- grite yo sacando la rabia contenida hasta ahora.

-Perdón pequeña Gaz, era un experimento muy necesario- oí declara a una voz detrás de mí y al acabar sus palabras me voltee rápidamente y tome al autor de esas palabras por el cuello y estrelle mi puño en su cara haciendo que callera al suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué maldito tipo de experimento es el que estabas haciendo?!-

-Experimentaba con la cólera humana, cómo se manifiesta y por qué motivos- dijo levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de mí, al terminar de pararse se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa lo cual me enojo aún más haciendo que respondiera a eso agarrándolo del cuello y estrellar su espalda contra la pared para después golpearlo en el rostro varias veces y culminándolo con una simple cachetada con lo que lo tire al suelo y enseguida comencé a patearlo mientras él se quejaba adolorido -¡Ah! ¡Mi Scriluishpush!-

-Te lo mereces por haber experimentado conmigo-

-¡Maldita humana!- grito mientras se levantaba y se disponía a caminar hacia a mí, yo estaba preparada para cualquier movimiento pero nada pasó ya que se detuvo a mi lado y me tomo el hombro mientras me susurraba al oído –Aun así gracias pequeña Gaz y lo siento de verdad- después de lo dicho se marchó dejándome ahí con un desconcierto en mi rostro ya que desde cuándo él era así de amable -¿Zim?- mencione luego de que se marchara.

El timbre sonó y eso declaraba que era hora de la siguiente clase, me adentre al aula de arte, al entrar al aula, tarde como de costumbre, me encontré con una mirada peculiar, era ese enano verde, por desgracia mía compartíamos todas las clases excepto química y la de arte no era excepción, lamentablemente me toco sentarme a su lado ya que las otras sillas estaban ocupadas, lo seguían tratando como un chico extraño así que nadie quería tener mucho que ver con él, no es que me desagrade su presencia, lo que pasa es que en verdad me pone ¿nerviosa y algo incomoda? Agh! No sé por qué me pasa eso! Pero a pesar de todo me senté a su lado y una clase incomoda y aburrida comenzó hasta que el profesor toco un tema bastante agobiante, la semana cultural.

Como todos los años, según lo que había escuchado ya que ese era mi primer año ahí, se hacía una especie de carnaval con el nombre de "semana cultural" y en ella se hacen un sinfín de cosas inútiles que solo hacen perder el tiempo y exponer la cara más hipócrita de la gente miserable de este lugar. Por desgracia mi estúpido horario hizo que estuviera en una odiosa clase la cual hace el ridículo forzosamente en este odioso evento.

-Bien como saben nuestra clase de arte es la encargada de poner un buen espectáculo en el festival- declaró alegre el profesor llenando de emoción a algunos, aburrimiento a otros y una incontrolable furia a mí.

-¿Y si decido no participar?- musite yo con total amargura.

-Bueno no creo que se permita abandonar esta obligación- me respondió el profesor ya que al parecer me había escuchado lo que dijo, yo no respondí nada solo me quede ahí, callada y molesta.

-¿Y de qué va todo esto de un "festival"?- pregunto el bicho verde, lo cual no me sorprendió ya que era obvio que no supiera nada de las costumbres humanas puesto que es un extraterrestre e irónicamente a pesar de todos sus años en la tierra nadie ha notado lo que es.

-Mmm, pues básicamente son "espectáculos" para entretener a la gente- respondió el profesor.

-¿Es como si fuéramos monos de circo complacedores de los apestosos humanos?-dijo Zim haciendo una muy acertada comparación.

-Em, técnicamente, sí-

-¡Zim no será el espectáculo de ningún apestosos humano!- grito de repente con un total enojo y prepotencia -¡Zim es el gran Zim, el invasor más poderoso y ustedes serán los monos de circo que tendrán el honor de entretener al glorioso Zim!- termino diciendo saliéndose totalmente del tema.

-Em, Zim eso era totalmente innecesario- le comente yo sin tomarle importancia a lo que dijo, él se dio cuenta y se relajó un poco.

-¡Aun así Zim nunca acepto este odioso ritual humano, por tanto me rehúso a participar!-

-Eso no es posible- se escuchó mencionar por una voz proveniente de una esquina ensombrecida del salón, de ella emergió la profesora Bitters –Zim tú sí que aceptaste este apestoso ritual humano-

-¿A sí? ¡Deme pruebas! ¡Pruebas!- ante lo mencionado la profesora saco un control y oprimió un botón haciendo que un gran monitor saliera de quien sabe dónde y empezara un video en el que aparecía Zim en una oficina sentado en un sillón o más bien acostado leyendo un libro, la voz de la profesora Bitters comenzó a escucharse en la cinta.

_-Zim habrán un sinfín de rituales extraños y vergonzosos que tendrás que hacer mientras estés en esta escuela ¿Aceptas participar?-_

_-¿Eh? Sí, sí como diga- _respondió Zim sin prestar atención a nada más que no fuera su libro, ahí fue cuando la grabación terminó y tanto la televisión y el control desaparecieron misteriosamente, pero nadie le tomó importancia como si fuera algo sin ninguna importancia, algo "normal".

-¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras!- grito Zim señalando a la profesora Bitters.

-¿A sí que te rehúsas a participar?-

-Por supuesto-

-Yo también me rehúso- dije yo levantando la mano, sabía que la profesora odiaba estos eventos tanto como yo así que pensé que con dos alumnos salidos de los cabales nos ayudaría a librarnos de eso, pero supe que me había equivocado cuando chasqueo los dientes y presiono un botón rojo en el escritorio, de inmediato acudieron varios soldados grandes y fortachones entrando por la puerta, saliendo de los escritorios de algunos alumnos, entrando por las ventanas rompiéndolas y rompiendo un cacho del techo para entrar por él también siempre con un molesto y monótono sonido –_hop, hop, hop- _terminaron de entrar y formaron una línea, poco después entro el profesor de literatura, el otro único profesor que me retaba, y se puso en frente de la línea junto a la profesora Bitters.

-¿Y quiénes son los que se rehúsan a participar?- preguntó, inmediatamente Zim y yo señalamos al unísono a dos inocentes, al parecer los más entusiasmados con el festival, eran una chica rubia, de ojos azules, con un cuerpo "hermoso" pero que claramente denotaba cirugías plásticas y un chico igual a ella que parecía ella pero versión hombre, ambos con una sonrisa grabada en sus rostros que parecía nunca se borraría; inmediatamente los hombres los tomaron y salieron por los mismos lugares por los que entraron llevándose consigo a los chicos que seguían con la misma sonrisa enfermiza.

-Ahí van nuestras dos grandes estrellas de Broadway- se lamentó el profesor.

-Eran unos idiotas- dijimos al unísono Zim y yo, eso me causó gracia, ya que al menos una "persona", si se podría decir así, sabía identificar el talento y no solo la "belleza" de muñecos plásticos.

-¡Gaz, Zim!- nos llamó la atención el profesor de literatura –Sé que ustedes dos son los que se negaron a participar-

-¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¡¿Acaso tiene chips implantados en nuestros cerebros para saber lo que pensamos?!- grito histérico Zim, eso me dio mucha gracia que contuve difícilmente, a veces no era tan molesto.

-No Zim, pero ustedes dos son los estudiantes más antisociales que existen probablemente en todo el mundo y por tanto es fácil el deducir el que se rehusarían a participar-

-Mmm, eso tiene sentido- proclamo Zim alzando una ceja, al parecer meditando lo que le habían dicho.

-Bien pues ahora que has visto la verdad no te puedes negar a participar en este evento- proclamo el profesor.

-Deme algún motivo por el cual deba hacerlo-

-Pues…- no terminó de hablar ya que la voz histérica de Zim lo detuvo.

-¡No diga más! ¡No puedo contradecir los grandes argumentos que le ha dado a Zim! ¡Así que aunque sea imposible Zim se rinde por esta vez!- terminó de gritar y tomo asiento inocentemente.

-…Bien- declaró el profesor, yo pensé _-¡Estúpido bicho verde!- _ya que con uno más de su lado veía venir la catástrofe, me harían participar en contra de mi voluntad, voltee a ver a Zim llena de furia y me encontré con una sonrisa enfermiza y maquiavélica en su rostro y ante esto no pude evitar sonrojarme y pensar _–Tienes algo en mente, será divertido averiguar que es- _y ahí me quede, absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que la molesta voz del profesor me saco de ellos.

-Gaz…- no termino la frase porque ahora fui yo la que lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, quiero evitarme su sermón, el de la profesora demoniaca, el de los directores y el de mi padre así que por desgracia para mi participare con ustedes en su estúpido "ritual"- ante, mis palabras solo obtuve algunas muecas de desagrado y una respuesta que me lleno de rabia contra el profesor y contra mí.

-La verdad yo quería darte la opción de abandonarlo todo con Zim nos basta, tú no eras ya necesaria- yo iba a hablar frente a su declaración pero este se me adelantó –Pero ya que insistes será bienvenida en este odioso ritual- ante esto solo gruñí enojada y me limite a musitar maldiciones.

-Bien pues este asunto está zanjado, gracias por presentarte como voluntaria para hacer el ridículo Gaz- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –Maestra Bitters póngales un buen castigo a Zim y a Gaz por musitar maldiciones-

-Por supuesto- dijo Bitters para después deslizarse fuera del salón seguida por el profesor de literatura.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio por unos instantes y después tuvieron su "subidón" de alegría por unos momentos iniciando con el profesor.

-Muy bien alumnos, ¿Quién vota por hacer un musical o una obra de teatro?- enfermizo, esa era la palabra que definía ambos actos pero yo prefería una obra de arte ya que en ella podría tener un papel menor y el musical a fuerza tendría que cantar por mínimo que sea el papel, por suerte la mayoría de los votos fueron para la obra de teatro así que se quedó con la obra _Romeo y Julieta _de William Shakespeare.

-Bien ahora que tenemos lo que haremos y la obra que representaremos vamos con la elección de papeles, ¿voluntarios?- eso era lo mejor los demás idiotas se pelearían por los papeles principales mientras yo me quedaría con un papel nada importante y disfrutaría de eso, todo era perfecto hasta que algo me perturbo, el teléfono del salón timbro y el profesor respondió.

-¿Hola?-

-…-

-Oh es usted ¿Qué pasa?-

-…-

-P-pero-

-…-

-Está bien así será, algunos se sentirán desanimados-

-…-

-Si lo hare- termino de hablar y colgó el teléfono, después de quedar un momento en silencio se volteo y nos habló.

-Lo siento chicos, pero la elección de los papeles será por sorteo-

-¡Ahhh!- gritaron desanimados todos y yo me moría por dentro, ¡¿Cómo demonios conseguiría un papel lo suficientemente mínimo en un sorteo?! El profesor empezó a escribir papelitos con el nombre de los personajes y a doblarlos para luego meterlos en una urna.

-Bien pasen a tomar un papelito- todos pasaron en fila por su papelito, incluida yo y después me volví a mi lugar con cara molesta, una vez todos teníamos un papelito y habíamos tomado asiento el profesor dio indicaciones.

-Bien habrán su papelito- todos al acto hicimos lo que nos había dicho y me quede helada con el resultado de mi elección.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- dije al unísono con alguien más.

_-¡_


End file.
